


Unnoticed

by skatergirl83



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Maps and Legends, Romulans, synthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 21:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatergirl83/pseuds/skatergirl83
Summary: Before F8 sets the destruction of Utopia Planitia in motion, we watch a shuttle take off. This is the (very short) story of the person on that shuttle.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Unnoticed

The machines rose up to destroy their masters. 

At least, that’s what everyone would think. It was the greatest fear of so many, after all—including her.

She had mere moments before the F8 synth would turn Utopia Planitia’s defense system towards the very shipyard the weapons had been built to protect. With swift fingers she steered her small shuttle away from the docking hatch, catching a glimpse of her own image reflected in the shuttle’s window. The uniform was Starfleet; the tips of her ears were round. 

It disgusted her. 

But the beauty of everything else in her sights left her entranced. Phaser fire now split the sky like lighting. Mars would become the crucible from which a new era for Starfleet and the Romulan Empire would be forged. It had been necessary.

She continued to fly upwards through debris and detritus. Bodies of workers flew violently from the gaping holes of nascent ships. She almost felt sorry for them. Almost. 

An explosion rocked her shuttle. The attack was coming hard and heavy now. Sweet satisfaction filled her veins as she listened over the comm to the cries of terror and utter confusion. 

She slipped away, unnoticed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by MiaCooper’s fic, Cassius.


End file.
